


Sith'ari

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Force Choking (Star Wars), Forced Submission, Humiliation, Not a romance, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Sith Rey, Top Rey (Star Wars), actual non-con, please head the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Rey realizes her destiny as Sith'ari and comes into her power. Kylo has to learn his place in the new dynamic the hard way.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Sith'ari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outlier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for @outlier, hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> Also if you've stumbled upon this fic, please make sure to double-check the tags and warnings before reading further --this isn't a fun romance and is in fact very much non-con not dub-con.

_The Sith'ari will be free of limits._  
_The Sith'ari will lead the Sith and destroy them._  
_The Sith'ari will raise the Sith from death and make them stronger than before_

Even when Rey had been convinced she was going to become a Jedi she’d felt a silent fury over the fact that no one truly understood her connection to The Force. Master Luke had known enough to fear her, but he had made the mistake of comparing her to Kylo Ren. He had no idea how much the comparison had insulted her. She knew Kylo Ren had seen inside his mind. Kylo Ren had been manipulated into surrendering to the dark side, groomed to be a servant like Darth Vader.

Rey was nothing like him. 

Before she knew what it was, she had felt something powerful calling to her. As a child, she’d assumed that the call was her parents. The call was so uncontrollable, so compelling, so inescapable, that she’d spent each day certain her parents would appear the next. And when they failed to appear, leaving another scratched tally mark, she took comfort in the persistent pull towards the promise of the future.

It didn’t matter what others said about her parents never coming back. What she felt, what others dismissed as hope, was so much more than she could ever put into words. The only scavenger who didn’t dismiss her hope as childish was the old woman from Dromund Kaas. She never shared her name, but people often went to her to get their fortunes told. Rey hadn’t been able to afford her services, but the woman had still favored her with free fortunes whenever they met. Somedays the fortunes were about where to scavenge, others were on who to avoid. But they all ended the same way, “Your greatest desire will come true.”

It wasn’t until Ahch-To that she began to question what her greatest desire was. The ancient Jedi texts whispered to her in her sleep. They spoke of balance, of failure, of control. The cave down below showed her only her own face when she looked for answers. She realized it wasn’t her parents that she’d felt calling to her through the Force, but the power of her own fate reverberating through her connection to the Force. 

When Kylo Ren turned towards her, asking her to rule beside him, she had pushed back against the idea. She was no Kylo Ren. She was so much more. It was only when she stood on the hallowed grounds of the Exegol that she first heard the whispers of what she was. _Sith’ari_

The decision to not send out the coordinates of the base to the Resistance had been made without a second thought. She’d known in her core that nothing could be gained by having them chase after her. The battle was never going to be won by starships. As she passed giant looming statues she realized that there wouldn’t need to be a battle of any sort. 

She alone was the destruction of the Sith. _Sith’ari_ a thousand voices whispered. Cloaked figures flinching away as she approached. Palpatine was the only one who seemed to be fighting the truth of what was going to happen. 

He was desperate in his assertion that she’d continue the Sith tradition, that she’d allow the Sith of the past to consume her future. But the Sith, like the Jedi, had been too easily controlled. They’d spent centuries allowing themselves to be guided by unnecessary rules, letting the past of the Sith consume their future. Looking into the gaunt face of Palpatine Rey had realized the truth.

The dark side of the Force could never be destroyed, only controlled. What had to be destroyed were the old ways of the Jedi and the Sith. They’d been corrupted, each side going against the natural balance of the Force in futile attempts to destroy what could never be destroyed. 

When she refused to strike him down, to absorb his death, he’d come at her seeking to destroy her to protect the old ways. She had turned his lightning against him, destroying him body, mind, and soul once and for all. The power of Sith had entered her body from his ashes. Pieces of past Sith attempted to take root in her soul, but she pushed them back with the same skill she’d been perfecting to keep Kylo Ren from the darkest corners of her mind. The chamber briefly echoed with the clamor of their voices as they tried to take root in her mind. She heard their shrieks as she shoved them from her, destroying them. And then there was silence.

The chains of the past had been broken. For the first time the call of her fate wasn’t some distant force, it was inside her, changing her to accommodate the waves of power she was absorbing from the destruction of the last of the Sith. 

By the time Kylo Ren arrived, she was seated on her rightful throne. Before he could think of reaching towards his saber, Rey raised a hand and called it to her. It barely resisted her pull. 

As he approached her, she could feel him realizing how the tides of the Force had changed. She wondered if he was aware of the way he bared his neck towards her as his eyes met her 

“I thought you planned on destroying the Sith,” Kylo said as he took in the glow of her eyes. She’d felt him in her mind when she’d made the decision. After the power of the Sith entered her body she’d found herself capable of blocking him completely. She’d laid down a barrier, one that allowed her to see what was on the other side of their bond, but kept him from seeing any part of her that she wasn’t actively projecting.

“I did destroy the Sith. Just as you destroyed the Jedi,” she said, watching him as he cautiously approached her. He was dressed in a simple black tunic, still bruised and battered from their earlier fight. She could feel his uncertainty. “But you know you can’t destroy the ways of the Force, only those who fail to properly use them.”

“Do you plan to kill me as well?” he asked. He was attempting to keep his voice unaffected, but Rey could see his mind desperately attempting to find a move, a route that would give him a chance in a fight. She also could sense his growing understanding that he wouldn’t be able to one didn’t exist. 

Kylo Ren was not typically aware of his limits, but anyone who could feel the Force would know that they were no longer anywhere near evenly matched. Rey had taped into the unlimited power of the dark side of the Force, and Kylo still only had his anger and his fear. 

Rey cocked her head. “I’ll allow you to live, but you have to learn your place. So long as you submit to my power, I can find a use for you.”

Kylo glared at her. “You may have killed the old man, but I am still the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I won’t bow to you so easily.”

“No,” Rey agreed. “I don’t want you to choose to bow to me Kylo. You choosing to submit would mean very little in the long run. We both know the only true submission is won through force.”

She could see his eyes widen, feel his heart stutter, as he heard the conviction behind her words. She knew he’d felt the darkness in her when their minds had touched in the past. But she’d spent so long pushing it back, believing that denying all dark urges was strength, that even she hadn’t been convinced she could ever succumb to the desire to dominate that called to her.

Now though she was confident in her ability to subjugate her opponents. While she didn’t consider herself casually cruel, she felt no hesitation when it came to Kylo. He wasn’t an innocent civilian deserving of her mercy. He’d assisted in blowing up half a star system. He’d killed Han Solo in front of her. He’d destroyed each relic of the light side that might have been able to tame her and stop her descent to the dark side. Whether she liked it or not, Kylo Ren was the other side of her fate. And until she was able to fully understand that connection she wouldn’t act in haste. She’d keep him alive, if subservient. 

Kylo shook his head as he stepped back, preparing to brace himself for an attack. Unarmed, and unnerved, he still believed he’d die fighting rather than submit. Rey felt a slight pull of want break through the numbness that had taken over her. They’d fought before, and she’d defeated him before. A fight wouldn’t give her the control over him that she needed. Her mind mulled over her options before she grinned. Through his mind, she could see the bright yellow of her own eyes and felt the stutter of his heart as he took in the sharpness of her teeth. 

Keeping her eyes locked on his she raised her hand. Though he was several feet away she could feel the soft skin of his neck against her palm before she tightened her fist, removing the breath from his throat. She dragged his body up from the ground as his hands went to his neck. He had to know it was useless, but his fingers still scraped against his throat as if he could pull the Force away to breathe. 

“I never understood why you seemed to enjoy this move so much. I assumed it was another pathetic attempt to emulate your grandfather.” She loosened her fist to allow a single breath before closing it again. “I suppose I’m starting to see the appeal though.” She repeated the motioned three more times, each time allowing him only a single insufficient gasp. Their connection through the Force let her feel when his vision began to turn black. When he was on the edge of fainting she flicked her wrist, tossing him against the wall of the chamber. 

She could see the truth clearly now. Palpatine’s mistake with Kylo had been in having Snoke whisper promises of greatness into his ear. Kylo had been in turmoil because he’d been constantly attempting to live up to a fate that he was incapable of. Rey would relieve him of those expectations and show him his true destiny. Kylo was like his grandfather before him, a tool to be controlled. 

She watched him as he got onto one knee, moving to get up despite several ribs that she could feel had been broken during his fall. She moved her hand, pulling him across the floor to kneel before her throne. 

This time it was her actual hand that touched his throat. Purple bruises had already begun to litter his neck, popped blood vessels scattered across his skin. His mind was struggling to regain enough cognizance to resist her even as his body leaned into her hold. 

The challenge with Kylo was that he was too used to submitting willingly. Palpatine had had Snoke break him too often through pain and intimidation. She would have to find a way to make him submit in a way he had never before. 

She remembered being in his mind, feeling the tension in his body. One of his many foolish attempts at self-discipline had been to ‘detach himself from the needs of his body’ like the Dark Jedi of old. He’d had control of so little in his life, it was no wonder he’d become obsessed with what little bit of self-denial he was capable of. A weak shadow of the mastery of will that he so desperately lacked. Relieving him of that small bit of command would be a start. 

Having decided the ‘what’, she weighed the different options as she kept a steady pressure on his throat. She assessed him, watching as he dug his fingers into his thighs, trying to center himself as he kneeled before her. He couldn’t fight the disorientation that was setting in though as his body and brain began to slow down. 

“I can feel you trying to gather the will to resist whatever is about to happen to you. You’ve always been weak Kylo. Weak and misguided. It will be a relief, I think, to no longer have even the illusion of control.”

She moved her hand from his neck to his hair and pulled harshly, exposing his neck and face to her. She traced his scar with the nails of her free hand, scraping against the wound that served as a clear reminder of how he’d always been weaker than her. 

Kylo shivered. The throne room was cool, but Rey’s skin was icy cold to the touch. He swallowed before opening his mouth. Rey could see the words in his head, the attempts to convince her that she didn’t have to fall to the dark side, that this wasn’t her. 

Rey shoved her fingers into his mouth, silencing him before he could speak. “Be mindful of your teeth,” she hissed as she pushed the rest of her hand into his mouth. His eyes were half-closed as he moved his jaw to accommodate her, brows furrowed in confusion. He was off-centered and flustered, mind still attempting to figure out where her actions were heading. 

As she gagged him, she reached down and unlaced the ties of her leggings, pushing her tunic out of the way, and snorting when Kylo quickly looked away. She removed her hand from his mouth, satisfied that he knew better than to bite. 

“Demonstrate your obedience,” she said as she tugged his hair, pulling him closer to her spread thighs. She stared at his tense shoulders that were straining to support his weight as she forced him to hunch over. The broken ribs continued to thrum in the back of his mind, even as his focus was overwhelmed by what was occurring. 

His breath was hot against her skin as he hovered nervously, his lips centimeters from her clit. She took a moment to enjoy the feeling of his uncertainty, the way his shame mixed with his desire to please her, and his fear that he would fail. The first touch of his tongue was lost under the feeling of his building anxiety as he wetly pushed against her. 

He clearly had no idea what he was doing. Perhaps he’d taken lovers when he was still Ben Solo, but he’d either been too young or selfish to engage in this specific act. He pushed the entirety of his face against her, cheeks against her thighs, and nose pressing uncomfortably against her labia. Rey dug her nails into his scalp. He got the message and moved, but Rey watched dispassionately as he moved his lips further away from her clit. It seemed this was going to be an exercise in patience.

She let him fumble, dragging his lips down the length of labia. If she hadn’t had the ability to feel his shame and know that he felt her discontent she might have put a stop to the whole thing. Instead, she focused on his building disquiet, allowing him to flounder until he ended up with his lips pressed against her hole. She sighed and pulled his head back before he could try and shove his tongue inside of her. “You use your tongue against my clit, Kylo. You do know what that is, don’t you?”

His face was red, a hot combination of embarrassment and anger. He pulled back as far as her hands would let him, looking between her spread thighs like her body was a puzzling game of holochess. She allowed him a moment to orientate himself before tightening her fingers, giving him the signal to move.

This time, at least, his tongue found its target. He was better now that he’d been given instruction. Still wet, and a bit too rough, but Rey had never had high expectations. She let herself enjoy the pure physicality of the act. Her heart was still beating slower than it had been prior to accepting the dark side of the Force, but she could feel her blood waking up and moving through her body. 

She felt alive. She pushed back the realization that that meant she’d felt dead. Her physical body was still changing, shifting to accommodate her new strength. She’d examine it more thoroughly once the current moment was dealt with. 

Kylo couldn’t feel her pleasure, but he was still able to tune into her body to learn what to keep doing and what to change. His tongue became gentler, focused more on the motion than the pressure being applied. The feeling was pleasant, but it wasn’t nearly as fulfilling as Kylo’s desperation had been. She pushed into his mind, seeking a way to get it back.

She could feel his need to connect, his mind attempting to brush against her, to form any type of bond. She pushed his thoughts aways as she dug her nails into the soft skin of his neck. She let herself focus on her annoyance and project it. He didn’t need to know that it was directed at herself. She needed this moment to make clear her authority, her complete domination. It wouldn’t do if Kylo thought it was anything else. 

He attempted to respond to her displeasure, to improve. He moved his hands from the ground to her thighs. Rey grimaced and snapped her fingers, making him scramble for purchase as his hands were pulled out from under him and forced behind his back. His face rested against Rey’s thighs as he breathed and attempted to keep himself up with his core despite the pressure it put on his broken ribs.

The sharp wave of pain had done the necessary job of reminding him that this wasn’t about what he wanted to do. He’d be allowed only what Rey gave him. She focused on the power she felt rising within her. She fed on the turmoil of his mind, his desperate attempts to not submit himself fully to her. 

She felt the movement of his tongue against her clit become more desperate as his mind picked up on her growing discontent. She pushed him in closer, wrapping her thighs around the back of his neck and squeezing them together. The pressure caused him to choke. She increased the pressure as she tightened her fingers in his hair, preventing him from pulling back. He could breath more than when she’d squeezed his neck with the Force. Still, the act caused him to struggle against her grip as he attempted to pull back enough to gasp in air. 

“If you want to breathe Kylo, convince me you deserve to,” she said plainly. 

Kylo bowed his head weakly in acceptance of her words. His actions were once again sloppier, rougher than they needed to be. But his desperation, his submission, felt far better than his tongue. Still, she had a goal in mind. She reached into his mind and tugged, unraveling his control of his body until she was able to guide his tongue into a more pleasing motion. What was sweeter was how he openly welcomed her takeover, thankful to cede control over his actions so that she could relieve him of his responsibility. Of his agency. 

The feeling of his surrender was far more satisfying than any orgasm she could chase. She let the physical pleasure build in her body, ignoring it as she focused instead on the exchange of power she felt occurring through the dyad. The domination and the submission. Two sides of one coin. 

At the last minute she pulled back, tugging Kylo’s head away from her before he could accomplish the achievement he was seeking. 

His eyes were wide and wet, his face flushed, and his mouth and chin still wet from her. She took in his debauched appearance. Her gaze seemed to snap him back to the reality of the situation. He ducked his head as he gasped for breath, keeping his wet and confused eyes focused on the floor.

“I can sense your desperation. Beg me for it,” she said

“Please,” he whispered, his voice raspy and ugly. He seemed surprised to hear it, but he kept his gaze firmly on the ground. 

“Please what, Kylo? I’m letting you breathe so you can speak. If you can’t even do that, there’s no reason for me to continue to allow you to,” she told him. 

“Please let me make you cum,” he said. When he was met with silence he continued, quieter. “Please let me show you my worth.

“But you’re not worthy, are you Kylo? You know that as clearly as I do,” Rey said. Through the bond she could feel the truth resonating through Kylo, he was too overcome to deny it or fight it.

“I can become worthy of you,” he said, though Rey knew it was more of a question, a plea, than a statement.

Rey shook her head. “No Kylo, you can’t. Remember this feeling. When you next think you're worthy of ruling by my side, remember this moment that proved that you belong on your knees before me.”

There was no fight left in him as he bowed before her. “Yes Empress Rey.”


	2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has to be reminded of his place

Kylo Ren might have understood his place, but he still lacked the self-control needed to serve his Empress properly. He was emotional and convinced that others should care about his anger and sadness. He wanted to be seen as special though he did little to deserve it. Rey had allowed him to continue to oversee his knights, having set her sights on powers far greater than his ragtag team of force-users. And yet, the man still managed to act like a spoiled child, demanding her attention. 

Rey routinely regretted the way Palpatine and Snoke had tried to control Kylo by playing to his ego. He’d been turned to the dark side with promises of a great destiny that was never his. In response Rey did her best to ignore him whenever possible, dulling out his punishments with a disinterested hand or allowing others to remind him of his place. When necessary she’d push down a reminder through their bond, causing his very connection to the Force to submit to her own. The issue was that while he knew deep down he was unworthy, his bad habits were hard to kill. 

In general, Rey didn’t have to break and dominate her followers. Kylo made himself the exception. She’d never met anyone who so thoroughly needed to be controlled. The rising order of Dark Prophets and the resurgence of the Nightsisters took little of Rey’s time. They valued the freedom she gave them and worked hard to meet her standards. Kylo was the only one of her sect-leaders who couldn’t manage on his own. He could go a few months with minimal conflict and a baseline of competence. But like clockwork, his control would snap.

Rey ran her tongue against the sharpness of her teeth in annoyance when she felt his anger reverberate through their connection. The dyad now mostly served to warn her when she would soon have to deal with another one of Kylo’s failures. She didn’t bother to look up from the scroll she was examining when he stormed past the guards demanding to see her in person. 

Several of her court immediately disappeared into the shadows of the room. Some with more curious eyes would linger, but most would leave until Kylo was removed from the space. He often tempted others to kill him, and it confused her followers that she allowed him to live despite his inability to reign in the chaotic mess of emotions and vulnerabilities that radiated off of him. 

“You sent me on another suicide mission,” he said as he threw the bloody artifact down before her throne. She took in a breath, identifying the blood on the hilt as having belonged to one of the few remaining Knights of Ren. From the amount of it that covered Kylo as well, she assumed he had joined most of the other Knights of Ren in the afterlife.

“And yet you’re still here,” Rey said dryly, feeling her anger spike at the show of disrespect. The prophet she had been consulting bowed and disappeared back into the shadows as well. Rey’s followers knew when to get out of her way. Well, most of them.

“The entire temple was covered in powerful sith magic. Cardo exploded as soon as he touched the artifact that you told me to retrieve for you. It's clear you wanted me dead.”

“I didn’t want you dead, I wanted the artifact. If you died retrieving it, that would have been on you. A mission is only a ‘suicide mission’ when you’re too weak to be successful.”

“All but two of my knights have died retrieving these artifacts for you. Meanwhile, the fortune-tellers and witches are only growing in numbers. 

“The Nighsisters and the Dark Prophets have a long and esteemed history of serving the Dark Force. The Knights of Ren were given to you to satisfy your ego and have continuously been a source of disappointment,” she reminded him, refocusing her attention back on the runes of the scroll. 

“If I’m going to continue to retrieve these items, I need more knights,” Kylo demanded, taking a step towards the throne. She pushed him back with a snap of her fingers, turning her cold gaze to him as he fought to remain upright. 

“No, you need to be reminded of your place,” Rey said, putting her manuscript down. She took in a deep breath. Kylo wasn’t worth her anger, but he still managed to slip past her defenses more than anyone else. She exhaled through her nose and considered the tasks she had to accomplish still. She didn’t have time to be wasting with Kylo, but if she didn’t set him straight now he would end up taking up more time later. “Very well Kylo, if you need attention, I’ll give it to you.” 

She no longer needed to move her hand to steal the breath from his throat. She could feel Kylo’s mind going back to his first submission. Rey had had to remind him of her power multiple times since, but nothing had left as strong of an impression as being forced to his knees to service her. She considered what would leave the longest lasting impression now. 

She knew he’d kept up his silly little ritual of self-denial. Rey considered the options that lay down that path. He hadn’t been worthy then of touching her, and he certainly wasn’t now. But Rey could think of more than one way to remind his animal brain who it belonged to. 

“Strip,” she said, leaning back against the throne. 

Kylo’s hands began to obey before his brain caught on to the order. His jaw was tense as he pulled the tunic over it. He had on an absurd number of layers, belts, and straps. He’d layered himself in leathers as if to try and hide the weakness of his too mortal body. His skin was riddled with scars, but her eyes lingered on the ones she’d left on him. He didn’t hesitate to remove his black leggings, leaving him bare, but his stiff posture gave away his nerves. 

When Rey just continued to stare he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and then back again. His growing discomfort made the air between them heavy.

“Are you going to-,” Rey moved her hand and stole the breath from his lips before he could voice the rest of his question. 

”You are mine to do with what I please Kylo,” she reminded him. “It doesn’t concern you what I do to you, and it’s not your place to try and guess. Your only role is to submit.” She took another moment just to look at him, assessing, before she motioned to the artifact. “I expect the things you bring me to not be dirty Kylo. Go wash off your Knight’s blood and present it to me properly.

The nearest washing basin was down a long corridor. Whether or not anyone would see Kylo walking naked to it was of little concern to Rey, though she could appreciate the wave of outrage and shame that washed over Kylo as he considered the probability. Still, he kept his mouth locked shut as he came forward, grasped the item, and took long and angry strides to the basin. 

When he returned she could feel his anger. She simply inclined her head, allowing him to approach her. His movements were jerky as he bowed once and then approached, kneeling before her to present the object.

She picked up the device that he’d retrieved for her. Shaped like a saber’s hilt, the Sith artifact had been used to consume and store other’s essence. It still radiated thousands of years of stolen energy. It lit up at her touch, responding to the power it felt in her. She could feel the memories of agony, shame, and despair it had collected through the various Sith and dark force users it had served. 

Kylo was also sensing bits and pieces of its power through his connection with the Force. Rey had felt him considering attempting to steal it as he cleaned it, but he’d had no idea what it was or how to use it. And even if he had, he’d known that it wouldn’t have been enough to challenge her or to protect him from her wrath. 

The artifact was paying just as much attention to Kylo as he was to it. It was seeking out and attempting to amplify his conflicted emotions. It used uncertainty as a key to a person’s soul. Rey could feel it’s expectations rise as it finished its assessment of Kylo Ren. Emotional, out of control, fearful, submissive. If left to its own devices it’d devour Kylos soul in its entirety. It might still someday, but Rey had a smaller task in mind for it today. 

It only had to be near a person feeling strong negative emotions to consume and store their energy, yet Rey could think of a more advantageous way to test its ability to gather essence. 

She handed it back to Kylo, voice cold and uninterested when she gave her command. “Let’s see how much energy it can store. We’ll let it feed on you to begin with. Put it inside of yourself so I can assess its potential.” 

She could feel the ice-cold rush of his shock, but he didn’t open his mouth even as his face went from pale to hot red. His jaw tightened as he forced himself to remain silent. He still assumed he could prove something to her by not showing how much it bothered him to give in. He didn’t realize his attempts at stoicism made his surrender sweeter. 

Kylo assessed the artifact, lips pursed. Seemingly coming to a conclusion he moved it behind himself, and attempted to push it roughly against his hole, brows furrowing when it only pushed against his rim, the majority of the item simply pressing against his ass. It was clear that once again Kylo had no idea what he was doing. With enough force he could push past the muscles, but Rey wanted to see him suffer through more than just the temporary pain of an ill-prepared penetration. 

“You can use your fingers and spit to prepare yourself,” Rey said generously. She didn’t have all day after all. As it was she was already wasting too much of her time on Kylo. She could see that he’d much rather shove it in and get it over with, but he nodded his head obediently at her words.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, grimacing as he pressed them against his lips and pursed his lips, pushing out spit from his mouth with his tongue. He swallowed and quickly licked his fingers before pulling them away. They weren’t nearly wet enough, but Rey wasn’t going to hold his hand through the entire process. 

Once again his movements were rough as he moved his empty hand back down to his hole. He bit his lip as he pushed his index finger inside of himself. Rey watched his throat work around his swallow, the movement painful as it stretched bruised skin. His brows were furrowed as he worked to accept the intrusion and Rey could read unease in every inch of his body.

His tongue poked out from his bitten lips as he worked to push in another finger. He was clearly trying, but his body was tense and his fingers were hesitant as they pushed against his hole. He’d done so little, but Rey could see from atop her throne that he’d begun to sweat. Droplets made their way down his forehead and chest. 

He barely seemed to notice when Rey stood up. She’d made her way behind him before he startled, realizing she was within striking distance. She motioned for him to continue his task. He shuddered but continued, managing to push the second finger in through stubbornness alone.

He couldn’t get the third finger in, face red with the exertion and shame of the scene he was making. She let herself enjoy a few more moments of his frustration before freezing the motion of his wrist.

“You’re useless,” she said. She raised her hand, summoning a balm to her. He still wasn’t worthy of her touch, so she wet the dark leather of her gloved hand as she stepped closer to him, keeping his head from being able to turn back to watch her with a thought. She’d simply have to send for a fresh pair of gloves when she was done. 

Kylo made to pull his fingers out of himself, but she froze his arm before it could move. 

“Keep them inside of yourself,” she commanded. The angle wasn’t ideal, but she pushed in a wet finger alongside Kylo’s dry ones. His body yielded easily to her touch, accepting her far faster than he’d been able to accept his own attempts. She didn’t waste time preparing him, quickly adding a second wet finger and twisting. She was willing to wet the hilt as well to move things along quicker. 

She pulled her fingers out and pushed him towards her throne.

“Kneel against it,” she said. He scrambled to obey.

Rey took a moment to look at the sight he made, still red and sweaty as he braced himself against the hard stone of her throne. He already looked wrecked and she’d only gotten him ready for his lesson. If this punishment didn’t stick, she wasn’t sure he was worth finding another way.

Taking her place behind him she ran a gloved hand across his neck, spreading slick across his skin before pushing against him once more as a reminder to obey. She could sense that he was desperate to touch her, to feel her skin, even if it was choking him. He turned to look at her, but she forced his head back down, reminding him that he was unworthy of being in her presence.

She removed her hand to reposition him. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, pushing him against her throne, the edges digging uncomfortably against his bare stomach. 

She moved the artifact between them. She could feel it’s energy in her hands, ready and pleased to play its role. Kylo’s body only provided token resistance as she began to push the sheath inside of him. His hands were scrambling against the stone as he attempted to brace himself. 

She watched his body tense as a few inches became several. Rey pushed into his mind, feeling the overwhelming mix of his body being filled by the artifact even as it began to latch on to his essence and drain him. His arms were struggling to hold his weight as she continued to push it deeper inside of him. Rey pulled it back a few inches, before shoving it the rest of the way in. He gave a wet gasp when she immediately pulled it partially back out before shoving it back in again.

He’d felt more pain without complaint. It was the submission he was fighting and that Rey needed him to accept. 

She hadn’t planned on fucking him with it, she hadn’t considered it worth the time to do more than insert it and leave it in. But the feeling of him being forced to accept the infiltration of his body, again and again, was intoxicating. Rey felt her hips begin to move in time with her thrusts and gave in to her desire to take pleasure in the physical act of domination as well as the mental one.

Rey wants to reach a hand down her pants and chase her own physical pleasure, but she knew it would undermine Kylo’s lesson on just how little he mattered. Still, she wasn’t one for self-denial so she took the time to memorize the rough sounds of his gasps, the way his muscular thighs shook, and the sweat that dripped down his back as he tried to stay upright as she fucked him. 

She dug her hand into sweaty locks, pulling his head back and baring his neck. A primal urge told her to bite him, to leave a bruised and bleeding proof of his submissions for everyone to see. But she pushed the urge back, she wasn’t controlled by her instincts like Kylo was, and she’d already decided he wouldn’t be granted the right to touch her. 

The layers of leather between her and his bare skin were just another reminder of his place as her beast. 

She fucked him until his body gave up all pretense of resistance, moving docilely with the force of her thrusts. When his mind was finally blank of any thoughts of his own outside of the need to obey Rey pushed the object fully in one final time before removing her hands and stepping away. Kylo’s let out a cut-off breath as he fell. The base of the sheath was barely visible between his legs as he lay fallen against her throne. 

She pushed him away so she could re-take her seat on her throne. He looked at her, eyes heavy with foggy confusion as he waited for her next instruction. She languidly motioned for him to move beside her. “Kneel here so I can monitor the artifacts' progression. A few hours should give me a better understanding of its capability.”

Rey picked up her previously abandoned scroll as he moved to obey, mind still blank. She knew he’d be coming back to himself shortly, that he’d realize what he was doing and feel the ever-present shame of being someone who submitted so easily. He’d get angry, and upset. He’d probably need at least one more reminder of his place before the hours were through. And at least to herself, Rey could admit she was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you liked this fic! I'll admit this is my first time writing intentional non-con (usually I happen upon it through sex pollen and the likes) but I always enjoy a femdom fic of any sort


End file.
